The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Chrisaa92
Summary: How many days is it going to take? She never shows up, and always has an excuse? How many times is she going to drag Ichigo around?


Disclaimer – I do not own any of the rights to the characters from Bleach and so forth.

A warm summer day was dawning as Ichigo slowly drew the white curtains from his window. He wasn't very fond of mornings due do the fact that he always wanted to sleep in during the summer. Even though he had plans to meet with Rukia for the day, he still wasn't too happy about waking up. Something troubled him about her calling him though. She seemed very anxious to see him as soon as possible the day before as he was walking home. After Aizen was beaten and ran away from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had not had much time to see anyone from Soul Society; least of all, Rukia. So needless to say, he was somewhat thrilled to hear from her again, but not so much that he would expect to see her so soon. When he finally put on his clothes and marched downstairs, he sat at the dining table as Yuzu served him eggs and bacon for breakfast. Karin had already eaten and was sitting in the living room watching TV as Ishin sat reading the morning paper.

"So what is my son up to today?" Ishin asked looking at Ichigo with interest. Even Ishin was surprised to see Ichigo up early enough to eat with the family.

"I'm going out for the day." Ichigo said scowling.

"What for?"

"I'm meeting Rukia today. She wants to see me for some reason."

"Rukia! I see now! My boy is finally getting himself a girl!" Ishin said triumphantly as he threw his arm around Ichigos shoulder.

"It's not like that, pops!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed his father's arm and threw him across the room. Ishin laughed and stood up into a fighting pose as he stared at Ichigo. As Ichigo turned around to look at his father, Ishin had already charged him at a full run and kicked Ichigo across the table and into the kitchen.

"I see how it is! A warm up before your real fight! The fight to become a real man!" Ishin said laughing and pointing at Ichigo. Though Ishin was ready for another attack, Ichigo stood up and walked away to the front door.

"I'll be back later this afternoon. See ya!" Ichigo said closing the door behind him.

"You really are an idiot, dad." Karin said staring at the TV.

"No way! I have to make sure that my only son is ready to become a man! And fighting is the best way to keep the nerves down!" Ishin said sitting back at the table.

"Ichigo has a lot going on, dad. You need to let him grow like he wants to." Yuzu said smiling at Ishin.

"His father is the best growing medicine he needs right now!" Ishin said as he put his hand on the table.

Ichigo walked as quickly as he could from his home after the match with his father. Letting off some steam did help in the sense that he was no longer nervous, but he wasn't really nervous to meet Rukia anyways. But something kept gnawing at him as he walked to meet her. She seemed shy, almost quiet to ask Ichigo if she could meet him. What struck him as odd was the fact that Rukia was never shy around him at all. She was the one that seemed to get him into all the trouble that he ended up in.

As he walked down to the market where he was going to meet Rukia, a thought popped into his head as he stopped and waited for her. It was silly to think that his father was right about him getting Rukia, but it seemed weird that the two almost fit together. The fact that Rukia called him and wanted to see him and that Ishin was basically giving him dating advice. But Ichigo knew that his father was just being silly again, and that Rukia probably just wanted to talk, or give him an update on what was going on in Soul Society. Ichigo had always liked Rukia as a friend, but what about something more than that? What if he really did like her more than just a friend? He had always enjoyed being with her when they were together. Even fighting Hollows when she couldn't was somewhat fun while she was around.

Ichigos thoughts delved deeper as he waited for Rukia. He started thinking about her as just a normal person. The way her black hair streamed down her beautiful face. Even the way she could laugh around him and be serious as well appealed to him. Ichigo then thought of having a relationship with her. Just being able to see her all the time and be with her as more than just friends took hold of him as he stood looking at the sky. But when his thoughts went to a dirtier place in his mind, he pushed them away and looked around for her.

"What's taking her so long?" He thought to himself. "It's already been half an hour." It was almost like he wished she was here already; like he missed her deeply as he waited. But part of him thought that it might be better if she didn't come at all. His feelings seemed mixed in what felt like attraction and anxiousness. He wanted her to come as soon as possible, but at the same time, he wished he was back at home sleeping.

"I guess I'll give her another thirty minutes before I head home." He thought as he leaned against a lamp post and looked down the streets.

Three hours finally passed before Ichigo turned on his heel and started to walk home. He was angry and tired of waiting for Rukia. For the whole three hours that he waited, he hoped more and more that Rukia would meet him. But she never turned up where they both knew where to meet.

"What's with her? She's never late for anything." Ichigo thought to himself. "It was probably some joke she thought would be funny to play on me. Well, whatever I guess." Just as he was walking away, his phone started ringing. When he looked to see who was calling him, he was surprised to see that it was Rukia. But what should he do? He wondered if he should answer, or just let it ring. Having Rukia stand him up on meeting together for whatever she wanted hurt him a little inside, so he was reluctant to answer. But part of him really wanted to know why. Before the ringing stopped, Ichigo quickly flipped his phone up, and answered the call.

"Yo." Ichigo said listening.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked quietly.

"What's up? Where were you today?"

"I was . . . held up. I . . . uh . . . had some business with . . . Byakuya! Yeah, he had something for me to do, so I couldn't make it!"

"Ok. Well, I'm heading home now."

"Oh . . . ok. Well . . . do you want to meet up again tomorrow? I know that I can make it for sure tomorrow!"

"Uh, sure. I can make it tomorrow."

"Same time then?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you then, Ichigo!"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye!" The phone clicked, and Ichigo hung up as well. Just as it was when Rukia called him yesterday, so was it this time. She talked like she was very nervous to meet up with him; almost anxious really.

Ichigo was at the front door of his house after walking home a few minutes later. He opened the door and saw that Yuzu and Karin were sitting around the TV, and Ishin was nowhere to be seen.

"Ichigo! Welcome home!" Yuzu said with a bright smile looking at Ichigo. "How was your time with Rukia?"

"She didn't show up. I'm heading upstairs." Ichigo said heading upstairs to his room. Yuzu frowned at Ichigo, but turned around and continued to watch the television with Karin. Ichigo walked lazily up the stairs, and as soon as he opened the door to his room, something orange and soft threw itself on his face.

"What the hell are you doing with Rukia!?" Kon yelled as Ichigo pulled him off his face and threw him on the bed. "She's mine, you know! Mine! You keep your hands off her!"

"I just went to meet with her, and she didn't show up. What does it matter to you?" Ichigo asked glaring at the stuffed lion.

"Because you have no business with her, Ichigo!" Kon said as he crossed his arms and walked proudly away. Ichigo sighed and walked over to his bed where he fell on it. Just like before, thoughts of Rukia rushed through his head. Even though she stood him up, he really wanted to see her. He didn't know why, but a small fire burned inside him that wanted to see Rukia very badly. But why? Did he really have feelings for Rukia? For the rest of the night, she danced in and out of his thoughts. Even as he slept, he had dreams about her all night long.

The next morning came just as the one before it did. Ichigo woke up, got dressed, and after yet another scuffle with his father, he walked outside and headed for the same place where he was hoping to meet Rukia.

"I hope she makes it out today." Ichigo thought to himself. It was almost as if he was a different person from yesterday. Before, he hardly thought of Rukia at all. But now, she seemed to be the only thing that he could think of, and he was struggling to try and understand why. His thoughts kept returning to the idea that she just wanted to meet for something of a business kind of meeting. Maybe something that had to do with Renji or Byakuya wanting to meet with him soon; which would explain Rukias claim that she had to see Byakuya the day before. Her tone when they talked last though, said otherwise to him as he arrived at the same spot that they were to meet for the day. Then, a thought crept into his mind as he leaned against the lamppost. What if she had feelings for him? What if she really wanted to meet with him just to talk to him and spend the day with him because she liked him? The thought seemed outlandish at best, but the way she acted over the phone might explain why.

Within an hour of waiting for Rukia to show up, Ichigo constantly checked his phone to see if she had called. But he was disappointed to see that he had no new messages or phone calls. He wondered whether he should try to call her, and ask where she might be. Maybe she was held up again? Maybe she had work to do with Hollows or with Byakuya. For another half hour, Ichigo debated with himself to try and call her. He kept looking around and wondering if she might be coming right then and there, but with no sign of her. After reluctantly flipping his phone back and forth, he decided to try to at least call her and see what was taking so long. He quickly dialed her number, and held his phone up to his ear. For a split second, he thought he could hear someone's phone going off at the same time as he waited for Rukia to answer, but thought little of it as he waited to hear from her. After a few rings, Rukia answered her phone.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Hey! Where are you?" Ichigo asked curiously. It almost surprised him to hear her voice again.

"I . . .um . . . am still in Soul Society!"

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to meet up today?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I was . . . held up again! I . . . uh . . . was walking to meet you, but I was attacked by a Hollow! Yeah!"

"Really? I couldn't sense any Hollows around."

"He was . . . a new kind of Hollow? Yeah! So it's not a surprise that you couldn't sense him."

"So you had to go back to Soul Society?"

"Yeah! New Hollow and that kind of stuff!"

"Ok, well, I guess I'm going to go home then."

"Ok . . . can we try again tomorrow? I'm really sorry that all this stuff keeps coming up . . ."

"I guess. But if it doesn't work out tomorrow, maybe we should just try for later in the week or something like that."

"I promise I'll make it out tomorrow! I'll see you then, Ichigo!"

The phone clicked off, and Ichigo sighed as we made the long walk back home. A hollow? Was she really serious? It almost seemed like she would come up with any excuse to not show up. His thoughts began to boil over the idea that maybe she was just playing a big joke on him. He wondered if maybe Renji was laughing at him in Soul Society as he walked back to his house. But once again, her tone told a different story. She talked like she was nervous to tell him the truth about not being able to make it. Then the question of, "What if she is too nervous to talk to me?" hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe all of these excuses she said were because she was scared to see him? Maybe, just maybe that's why she couldn't make it; or wouldn't make it was on purpose.

Just like the day before, Ichigo walked through the door of his house, waved hello at Yuzu and Karin, and was once again bantered by Kon, who was reluctant to know why Ichigo was going out to see Rukia so much. As Ichigo lay in his bed, trying his best to ignore Kon, he thought of Rukia more and more. The idea that she was too nervous to see him and that she may actually like him in a romantic sort of sense never left his mind. An odd quote stuck him that made him think of his dreams about her the night before. It was said once, that we dream often of people who think about us all the time. Ichigo thought about this, and realized that, after he saved Rukia in Soul Society, he had had quite a few dreams about her. Why he hadn't thought of this before made him slap his hand on his forehead. Maybe she really did want to be with him. Maybe she really did think about him all the time. Maybe she was just making excuses because she was too scared to say so herself. Ichigo soon drifted off to sleep, and dreams of Rukia filled his mind throughout the night.

The next morning came too quickly to Ichigo, and he was determined to see Rukia today to see if his hunch about her was right. As soon as he was dressed, he ran downstairs, but as soon as he hit the last step, Ishin rounded a well-placed kick at Ichigo and threw him across the room.

"What the hell old man!?" Ichigo yelled as he wiped his mouth and ran at his father.

"Shot down two times, Ichigo!? You must be angry! Fight me!" Ishin said laughing and holding a proud pose with his nose in the air. "I'll make sure you get her this time!" But Ishin soon ate his words, along with Ichigos foot, as Ichigo kicked Ishin square in the face and threw him onto the dining room table.

"What I do on my spare time is none of your business, you idiot!" Ichigo said pointing at Ishin from the door. "I'm heading out. I don't know when I'll be back this time." Ichigo slammed the door shut behind him and hastily ran over to where he was going to meet Rukia. Although this time, he had a plan.

When Ichigo made it back to where he was going to meet Rukia, he passed right by, and headed for a small corner to hide. It wasn't long before the time arrived when Rukia was supposed to meet him. In his head, he had the idea that maybe she had been around every time that he had made it out to meet her. But because she was too nervous to see him, she stayed hidden and made up both of the excuses to not make it to see him. This, he hoped, would be the case this time as well.

After about an hour passed, Ichigo peered out from where he was, and looked for Rukia. Not much to his surprise, it appeared that she had not made it yet. But he knew how to know for sure. Quick as he could, he pulled out his phone, and messaged Rukia, asking where she was. Ichigo knew that Rukia would have her phone on, and that hearing her phone would be easy to distinguish. When he sent the message, he listened quietly for any sound that might let him know where she would be. Sure enough, he heard the ringing of her phone across from where he was. He peered out very quietly and looked to where he heard the sound. Across the street from where he was, he saw Rukia in a small ally looking down at her phone and typing on it feverishly. Ichigo smiled and walked out from where he was and made his way casually over to where Rukia was trying to hide. He turned his phones ringer off, and walked over to a spot by the ally where Rukia wouldn't see him, and waited around the corner to see her. As he leaned against, he looked at the message she sent.

_"I'm coming! I'll be there in a few minutes!"_ Her message said. Laughing to himself, Ichigo messaged her back.

_"Are you sure you can make it this time?" _From around the corner, Ichigo could hear he sigh as if she was fighting to say something.

_ "Yes, idiot! I'll be there in a minute!" _

_ "You better hurry. I have been waiting for a while now." _Ichigo now heard what sounded like anger coming from around the corner. He quietly laughed to himself, but waited for her reply.

_"Just wait! I'm almost there!" _Ichigo laughed and decided that it was time to surprise her. Rounding the corner, he saw Rukia against the wall and looking at her phone with intent.

"It's not like you to hide, ya know?" Ichigo said smiling at her. Rukia almost jumped when she heard Ichigo right next to her.

"I-Idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that! I was almost there! Why couldn't you wait for me!?" Rukia yelled as she quickly jumped to her feet.

"I just figured I would come and see if you might have gotten lost. So what's up? Why did you want to meet with me?" To this, Rukias cheeks turned bright red and she looked away from him. Ichigo had not noticed it before, but Rukia looked really nice; even better than what she usually wore. Rukia was wearing a pure white dress that stopped just short of her knees, and a pair of nice shoes. She looked stunning to Ichigo as she looked up at him blushing.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Ichigo." She said pouting and looking away.

"Have you been hiding here the last two days?" Ichigo asked smirking at her.

"I . . . I . . ." But Ichigo chuckled and smiled at her.

"I kind of figured it out when I thought I heard your phone going off yesterday."

"What! Were you spying on me!?"

"I could ask the same of you!"

"I . . . was . . . nervous."

"I knew it!" Ichigo said triumphantly. Rukia looked at him, but turned away and looked down at her hands.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Ichigo. I have something I want to say, but I was too nervous to say it before. That's why I hid. I couldn't bring myself to tell you . . ." Ichigos heart leapt into his throat. Was he really right all along? Did Rukia really like him? Was that why she was so nervous to see him before? There were a lot of questions running through Ichigos mind, but he had to know for sure what was what.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked looking at her. Rukia looked at him and gingerly walked up in front of him before stopping just a few inches from him.

"I wanted to thank you . . . for saving me in Soul Society . . . and that . . . I have been thinking about you a lot. I can't stop thinking about you, Ichigo . . . and I . . . I . . ." Before anything else was said, Rukia leapt into Ichigos arms and pushed her lips hard onto his. Ichigo was taken aback by what had just happened, but before she pulled away, he pulled her close to him and embraced her soft lips once more. She was so light in his arms as he held her close to him, and her lips felt like soft lily peddles against his as they kissed deeply with each other. All his questions were finally answered as he felt a wave of excitement course through him. The moment felt like it had lasted a life time before Rukia pulled away and blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Ichigo . . . I love you! I can't stop thinking about you! And I can't thank you enough for saving me." Rukia said blushing and looking away. Ichigo smiled and moved closer to her.

"I've been meaning to tell you that . . . I have been dreaming a lot about you since I last saw you. And . . . I think I'm in love with you too. But I have to ask something of you."

"What is it?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo smiled and pulled her close again, kissing her deeply before he pulled away.

"Don't cry wolf like that again." Ichigo laughed quietly and Rukia blushed as he took her hand and walked her through the town.

For the rest of the day, they held hands and walked endlessly until it was dark, enjoying each other's company every minute that they were together. When the sun set, as they sat side by side next to the river, Rukia kissed Ichigo one last time before saying good bye, and disappearing through the gate that led back to Soul Society. It was the perfect end to a better day. And as Ichigo walked home, he checked his phone and saw one message from Rukia.

_"Same time tomorrow? I promise I'll be there, and you won't have to find me." _Ichigo laughed and wrote her back.

_ "I'll be there." _


End file.
